


Banishing Ghosts

by blueabsinthe



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Community: 15minuteficlets, F/M, Light Angst, LiveJournal Prompt, One Word Prompts, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Soul Society Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: It is the unspoken notion of two shinigami banishing ghosts.





	Banishing Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the Livejournal challenge in the community: 15minuteficlets, using Word #2: Uncomfortable
> 
> Found this on an old hard drive I had. Written way back in 2008-ish when I was into Bleach. Posting for archiving purposes.

Abarai Renji wanted to believe that the most uncomfortable thing in the world he ever had to face was letting Rukia be adopted by the Kuchiki family. He was wrong. 

If being in the situation he was in now was any indication of it, then he may just have to scratch saying goodbye to one of your childhood friends off the top of his ‘List of Uncomfortable’ Things. She didn’t seem to mind though; just allowed the light pressure of their lips meeting in a kiss fill her mind.

Renji was quite sure kissing one of your friends from the Academy classified as uncomfortable. Especially since this girl was also the same one your friend had a crush on. That didn’t seem to matter now though. Nothing mattered. Except kissing Hinamori Momo. Anything to help numb her pain from losing Aizen. 

He isn’t sure how he managed to end up in this situation. Only that he had originally tracked her down to see how she was doing. Renji never expected that he would find her asleep, with a notebook open on her lap. He knew she’d never forgive him for reading what was written inside the pages, but he couldn’t seem to help his curiosity. He took the book from her, and read what she wrote ...

> _Taichou, I miss you. How long has it been since you left? A week? No, I’m sure it has been longer than that. I’ve been in the fourth division quarters for approximately that long. Hardly anyone comes to visit me anymore. And it’s so cold here at night. Unohana assures me that the warmth outside will do my some good and I know I really should drag myself outside. But, I can’t bring myself to. Because then I’d have to see the sun. I know you’ve done horrible things, but I can’t help but wonder if that’s the way we all are conditioned to be – lines drawn on paper. I want all the lines marked on my body. Where the real situations stop and start. Not boundaries that are drawn on maps. I gave up on knowing you were coming back, but still, I miss you, Taichou. Come back. \- Momo._  
> 

After reading this, Renji tried to replace the book, only to find that she had stirred, and she was staring at him; her eyes haunted and full of sadness. He doesn’t know what else to do except to hug her. 

“Aizen ...” she breathes against his neck.

“I know,” he says. Indeed, all words fail him at that moment. 

He is running his hands down her back, feeling the sobs wrack her body. Renji wishes he wasn’t so powerless. He wants to fix it. Always has been considered the one to fix things. And, at that particular moment, he was at a loss. 

She takes matters into her own hands then. Momo lifts her chin from his shoulder, stares deeply into his coffee-coloured eyes, runs a finger down the side of his face, and then leans in and presses her lips gently to his. 

The incommunicable feeling of their lips meeting is electric. It is the unspoken notion of two shinigami banishing ghosts. And, in that instant, Renji Abarai chases any traces of ghosts from her memory.


End file.
